Answer
by Stitchar
Summary: Sequel to Guess. Bumblebee received a call from his creators that they are coming to Earth. How is he going to explain that his Creators are from different Dimensions? Answer: Be blunt. Cue Scary Happy Ratchet here...
1. Answer

**Answer**

I got a lot of review of guess of whose Bumblebee's creators are. For people who guessed Goldbug is one of his creators, is right. But unfortunately I found some few other white transformers name in there that is wrong.

So who is the White Creator?

Well you have to read and find out then. :P

P.S. When Bumblebee calls one of the mech 'Mom' Don't worry, it's common that one out of two bonded mechs can give birth and be or called as the mother. So don't flip out when Bumblebee started to call one of them mom. They don't even have genders, just body types.

Enjoy!

-.-

Bumblebee is so fragged.

Oh he is so _fragged._

He had just gotten a call from his creator that they're visiting Earth. EARTH! How is he going to tell to his teammates about this?

Luckily he had more than a week to tell them but the problem is _how._

_"Be blunt."_ was one of his creators answer but the other replied _"just let them know slowly, you don't want them to crash right?"_ Well, he doesn't want his friends to crash but he wanted to be blunt. Arg!

Well he will have to plan about it then...

-.-

"Your creators are _what_?" Bumblebee flinched when he told his leader about his creators coming to visit.

"They're coming here? Now?"

"T-They won't be here in a W-week Boss-bot." Bumblebee staggered as he was shook violently by Optimus. "And dad had to pick up my mom from her place."

"Oh who are your creators then Kid?" Ratchet grumbled as he tugged Optimus away from Bumblebee with a tug of his sensors. Bumblebee felt grateful for that.

"It's kinda complicated..." He stated, "You see, they are kinda from this world but not _really_ from this world." All of the rest started to scratch in confusion of what Bumblebee was trying to say.

"Kid, We really don't know what the frag you mean until you give us the details."

"Okay! Okay! I'll give you some clues if you all are so presistent!" Bumblebee complained as he sighed and relaxed on what he would try and say.

"Ratchet you heard about the theroy about the other demensions right?"

"Well, I did heard it from Wheeljack..." he then paused and stared at Bumblebee with wide optics. And before anyone would know it Ratchet started to bombering the poor minibot with questions.

"You're Kidding me! Which one are they from? How did they find our dimension? Why did they choose to raise you here? Who are they?" Bumblebee raised his servos up in mock surrender and the others tried to cool the over-energized Ratchet down (which is creepy for them)

"I knew telling Ratchet about this is a bad idea." Bumblebee grumbled as he rubbed his senser, "But promise me Ratchet, to never utter anything about this to Wheeljack or some other Autobots. Even Perceptor, Sentinel and the High Council!"

Then the whole room had brighten up.

"What the frag!" Ratchet exclaimed as staggered back, as the others were agape of the sudden appearence of the huge ball of light. Bumblebee cursed when he saw it. and before they knew it, a big white mech popped out and landed gracefully on the floor of the base, behind him was another mech, except he was golden and held a red Autobot Symbol on his chest.

The light dissapeared and everyone was silent, even Bumblebee. Who was now shaking.

"M-mom, Dad, I thought you said that you guys won't be here in a week...?" The golden mech perked up when he saw Bumblebee and dashing towards him, he picked Bumblebee up in his arms and started to hug him.

"Aww, My Sweet Bee! You know I can't just wait another week to see your cute face! Even your father missed you _terribly._" The white mech just grunted and pulled the golden mech away from Bumblebee.

"Goldbug, you're suffocating your own child with love." Goldbug didn't even say anything as he seemed to be glaring at the white mech (since they can't tell because he's wearing a mask and a visor)

"He's your child too you know! Half of his programming is from you!" Bumblebee sighed as he saw his parents about to squabble again. He then looked back at his teammates they were about to crash when they saw how tall the mechs they just saw are. When they looked back at him, he smiled sheepishly.

"Guys I want you to meet my parents, Goldbug and Skyfire."

-.-

"Here is your oil sir." Bulkhead announced as he gave each of Bumblebee's parents a tub of oil. Goldbug smiled at him as Skyfire only just mumbled a 'thank you' and drank the oil. The others were still not grasping that Bumblebee's parents were from different dimension as Bumblebee says and they occasionaly looked back and forth from Bumblebee and to his parents.

Skyfire was unexpectedly huge, a head taller than Optimus and had wings on his back that signifies that he transforms into some sort of an jet. White with some red parts that lingers around his wings and shoulders to peds but what stand out was his red eyes and the symbol that painted purple, a Decepticon.

Goldbug, hence the name, is all golden but most of his body was covered in black, his mask only grey in color as his visor was clear blue. He was shorter than Skyfire but at least still taller than Optimus.

"So...Sorry to sound so intruding like this but where did you come from?" Optimus asked clearing his throat awkwardly. Skyfire looked toughtful as he set the oil down.

"Well, the dimension I am from is that Cybertron had lost its power to create Energon that both of the fractions had to search of a new planet to collect enough energy to last for a long time. Of course we went offline and didn't came online until thousand years when we saw humans evolved and collecting energy for their use. I was researching about Dimensional portal when I aciddentally found myself transported into a different place. Where I met Goldbug if you will.

"I was a leader of the Throttlebots until I saw you during my investigation. You have such a colorful mouth you know." Skyfire snorted and sipped his oil.

"I hate you."

"I know you love me."

"Hm, true, but I still hate you."

"That's not what you said last night." The Repair Crew did nothing as they stare (and feeling a little disturbed by the event) and avoided the Not-So-Embarassing-to-them-but-it-is-to-a-youngling- Squabble.

"This is why I hate Dimensions." Bumblebee groaned as he banged his head against the table, now planning out of how to avoid his parents from being seen from the Elite Guards as they are visiting them and be in _few hours_...

A/N: And there you go! A Decepticon Skyfire and an Autobot Goldbug! Goldbug is an Autobot from IDW dimension and Decepticon Skyfire from Generation 1 dimension. How they met is up to you. I'm not good with prequals and some random past stuff. Oh and about Decepticon Skyfire, he didn't became an Autobot in the dimension of _The Generation one _he's from a different kind of Generation one dimension where he is still loyal to Megatron.

Still didn't see it coming huh? ;P

**Up Next: **History of how Skyfire and Goldbug meet and Bumblebee's history.


	2. Briefing on the upcoming

Chapter 2

A/N: a small history. Prequel will be up as soon as possible.

Enjoy

* * *

"Oh you must be his friends! Elites I assumed?"

Sentinal had _no_ idea on what to say about this. They were visiting Optimus and his crew again but when they landed, they were surprised to see that someone had beaten them. Only to find out that those new visitors were Bumblebee's creators.

Shock was an understandment, but them being taller than them is another thing.

"_Holy_ frag Bumblebee, I didn't know your parents are that tall!" Jazz awed at this as he looked over at Goldbug who was smiling at them, just waving while Skyfire was just sitting there. (his symbol was hidden.) Bumblebee just nodded his head, his faceplate blushing red, "not to mention huge too." a glance, "Are you still growing?"

"No, I don't thinks so, I only have two more upgrades left...probably."

"So they is from not our world?" Jetfire asked he poked at Skyfire's white armor, only to back up when Skyfire glared at him. Sentinal was still trying to collect the fact that Bumblebee's creators were taller than him, Jetstorm was was awed like Jazz but he walked around Goldbug and Skyfire to see how their armor was made of.

"Of course Jetfire, Skyfire and I are not really from your world. we're from a place as your mechanist would say, 'a Dimension'"

"Goldbug! They have the no need to know about it!"

"Why? It's not like they're going to know the blueprint." Skyfire growled and he walked up to Goldbug, seeming to make himself taller, but Goldbug didn't back down. He was used to Skyfire's anger to show his fears.

"So...what History they do have?" Jetstorm asked as he looked at Bumblebee quizzically, Bumblebee looked away, probably in embarrassment, "I can't explain fully but I can brief it a little bit."

"Just read the description below and you'll get a scoop on the upcoming prequel."

**Summary on the up-coming Prequel:**

Skyfire, In Generation 1, joined Decepticons for his own will, but he somehow found his place just plain boring. you will figure it out when prequel comes out.

When he crashed to Earth, he studied about the strange mystery known to humans as "Dimensions" and he planned that if he found a way to get to other dimensions, maybe he can find a way to destroy the Autobots forever.

But he accidentally activated his Dimension door and fell into the IDM dimension where Goldbug was investigating.

Goldbug from IDW is his own character. He's not Bumblebee. Just Goldbug.

He was just investigating in his patrol until he saw a white mech falling out from a strange portal. Finding this strange he tied Skyfire up to see where he was from.

Of course Skyfire can't say anything because of his unaltered hatred on Goldbug from his Dimension who defeated him next to the next of his plan.

Goldbug wasn't aware of this however, but he does know about Skyfire, is that he has a quite a COLORFUL mouth. But he knew he can't leave Skyfire behind and so he just took Skyfire with him.

It wasn't clear to Bumblebee to how they had fallen in love, but he is sure that their relationship is Love-you-Hate-you Love relationship. They traveled together, and had some few 'dates' to some few Dimension to Dimension, but before they knew it, Goldbug was carrying.

They soon realized that raising a sparkling that is from a mixture from two different dimension will cause a unnatural ripple to the Dimension (Skyfire explained about this however) and they knew that they have to keep their newly Spark away from the TransTechs. So they discussed of where they can settle in hiding.

Skyfire knew his Dimension is too late, the war was getting worse and Energon the Decepticons were harvesting was low, and Goldbug knew that his Dimension was too dangerous as Sixshot was still alive, thirsting for revenge.

They tried to find a perfect place to live, until they stumbled upon a Dimension; The Animated. The War was over, and Cybertron was on deep repair. Knowing this is the perfect place to live, they settled down in the Neutral territory of the town, far away from Iacon, and gave birth to Bumblebee.

There were some few Cultural Shock as well. But what it was, you will have to wait.

Briefing on Bumblebee, he was taught both ways of Decepticon and Autobot, and he knew the secret of the Dimensions, and he is smart enough to stray away from anything that is related to Dimension.

AN: That's it. I hope I wasn't really descriptive on this summery. This is just a head up, or more like a sneak peek of it.

Also on Another note: Bumblebee is the only mech that is born from two bonded that are from two different Dimensions. That makes him a rare kind of his own race.


End file.
